An Apritello fanfic(For Kittyclaw12)
by KittyKeesha
Summary: April wanted to make something for the turtle mutant teenagers as she's in her partment sitting on the sofa that her aunt loved soo much and switched on the TV as the young teenage girl sees cooking TV programme and show how to do 'Mini Red velvet shakes'
1. Lovely cute

_It was night April O'Neil sleeped in her bed peacefully since she trained with Splinter and the mutant brothers all night without any breaks ,one from the brothers, Donatello was on April's partment roof as he sneaked near the window and watched her sleeping peacefully all he saw was her cute and lovely face,for his luck the window was open as he reached in he saw was his angel's face he loved it so much he couldn't explain it he loved it,Donnie didn't want to wake her up so he kissed her for night before he dashed off ,quietly and softly mumbling-"Ah you sweet teddy bear 3 "April heard that her crush was there but she didn't even dared to open her eyes,with closed eyes she continued sleeping as soon as her eyes opened he was gone._

_O TheO next O day/nightO_

_The sun was hiding it was almost night April wanted to tell her true feelings to Donnie she couldn't do it heading on her own to the lair as a nice idea popped up in her mind 'Romantic dinner for two in Donnie's lab'but something wasn't right she wasn't ready for her date,Donnie didn't knew but she was going to drag him to his lab and tell him everything she felt for him and why does she loved him but didn't told him April remembered that she had left her own black dress in the room where she was sleeping in the lair,a minutes ago she just have arrived in the living room and headed to her room the mutants brothers were on patrol so there was many time to make food for dinner after a hour or two she was ready the only thing she had to do is wear the black dress that Donnie would like to see her and her hair down. _

_The Mutant teenagers came back from their patrol,Leo layed on the sofa and watched 'Space Heroes' with Mikey Raphael oh well he played with Spike and teased his brothers about 'Space Heroes'as Donnie headed to his lab and saw April placing the food on the table with her small,cute fingers his green cheeks felt hot and a light red colour popped up on his face as he blushed._

_April noticed him and pulled him slightly as they hugged in a embraced tightly hug Donnie realized that she was wearing a short black dress but there was something odd in April,Donnie looked elegant in his normal outfit April have awlays loved it she tried to tell him that she loves him"Donnie can i tell you something..i-its improtant for me"April blushed as Donnie answered with a lightly 'yes' "D...Donnie i love.. you"_ she told him the truth that she loved him soo much"And i wondered if you do too"her cheeks turned into a light red colour(Yep she blushed)The mutant got surprised and spoke up to her"I thought you'd never love a mutant like me but now i know you love me."He smiled lightly__

__They thought to eachother-YES I love you~!__

**_Please tell me what you think and i know im a noob at doing fanfics but still its for my bae Kittyclaw12_**


	2. The Red Velvet Mini Milkshakes!

A_pril sat up on the sofa that her aunt loved soo much and switched on TV programmes after sometime April saw a cooking TV programme that shows how to do 'Mini Red Velvet Milkshakes' as she ran quickly to her room and got her notebook for cooking recipes with pencil and started writing the recipe_.

**The Recipe:**

**1 cup Vanilla Ice Cream**

**3 tablespoons Red Velvet Cake Mix**

**1 teaspoon Vanilla Extract**

**1/2 cup milk**

**Blend all ingredients together until smooth. Add more or less red velvet cake mix to liking (will alter color and flavor). Also try cake batter flavored ice cream for a more "cake-like" flavor.**

_After sometime April was done noting everything in her notebook and started to follow the recipe._

_April ran to her fridge and got the needed products that she had to get for 'Mini Red Velvet Milkshakes'_

_Sometime later she was ready with everything and got the 'Mini Red Velvet Milkshakes'to the lair as some minutes ago she arrived to the lair and headed to the kitchen to place the _'Mini Red Velvet Milkshakes' on the table for dinnering she only had to wait for the boys to come back to the lair and surprise them,April had made many _'Mini Red Velvet Milkshakes' and gave to Splinter two of them as she left the others for the boys___(Yep the 'Mini Red Velvet Milkshakes' are 7)_April had drinked her Milkshake allready and thought to hersellf 'What if they don't like it,oh well the time will show'The mutant teenagers have just arrived to the lair and April asked them to follow her to the kitchen "Hey guys could you please come here i want to show you something"_

_The mutants followed her and April gave them the 'Mini Red velvet shakes'as they tried it Raph screamed out"WOOOO I LOVE IT" The other's react was "mmm..nice April"Donnie said with shyness and kissed her forehead about Leo and Mickey they screamed together like Yin and Yang"WE ALL LOVE IT!"~_


End file.
